


The Albionites

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Blowjobs, Clothed Sex, Fanart, M/M, Superheroes AU, bonus challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no better way to unwind after a long day saving the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Albionites

**Author's Note:**

> My bonus challenge entry for Pornalot :P


End file.
